


The Best Cure For Boredom

by GuixonLove, SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: “I’m bored.”Juuse sighs and looks up from his book. “Okay. And?” Calle grins and quickly moves across the couch until he’s straddling Juuse’s lap.“And...I want you to play with me,” he purrs as he plucks the book from Juuse’s hand and tosses it to the floor.“Hey! I was reading that!” Juuse glares at Calle. “Besides, we were supposed to be waiting for Pekka. We promised him, remember?”





	The Best Cure For Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a rude Anon gave [Jess](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com) a hard time just because she writes Pekka/Juuse fics. So, as a way to tell said Anon to fuck off, we wrote this super smutty fic. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Beta'd by using Grammarly.

"I'm bored." 

Juuse sighs and looks up from his book. "Okay. And?" Calle grins and quickly moves across the couch until he's straddling Juuse's lap.

"And...I want you to play with me," he purrs as he plucks the book from Juuse's hand and tosses it to the floor. 

"Hey! I was reading that!" Juuse glares at Calle. "Besides, we were supposed to be waiting for Pekka. We promised him, remember?"

Calle sighs dramatically. "But, Juuse…" he whines while rubbing his half hard cock against his lover. "I want to play now! Pekka would never know!" A mischievous grin comes across Calle's face and he leans in and starts nuzzling Juuse's neck, knowing that that's one of his sensitive spots. When Juuse moans in response, he begins to place a trail of kisses along the curve of Juuse's throat, gently sucking on the skin above his Adam's Apple. 

"P-Pekka is going to be mad," Juuse pants as he slips his hands under Calle's t-shirt so he can touch the heated flesh beneath. Calle hums softly and rolls his hips, rubbing himself against Juuse's stomach.

"Don't care. I'm enjoying this and I know you are too," he replies as he slips a hand down between them and cups Juuse's erection through his sweatpants, gently squeezing it and smirking when Juuse moans in response. "See? Now, shut up and take your pants off." 

"Calle," Juuse whines as he strokes him through his sweats. In the back of his mind he's thinking how disappointed Pekka will be since they started without him, but at the same time, Calle's hands always worked wonders over his body.

He doesn't stop himself from touching over Calle's heated skin underneath the t-shirt as he continues to rub himself over his stomach. His eyes slide closed and a moan slips out when Calle sucks a mark at the base of his neck, the sensation sending a shock of arousal straight through him.

"Calle," he whines again before pushing Calle away. Calle sits back and sighs dramatically.

"What is it now?"

"Calle, I want this too, I really do, but I don't...You know what's going to happen when Pekka finds out." 

Calle smirks and slowly rolls his hips, rubbing himself against Juuse. "I'll risk it. Now, if you would kindly shut up, I'm trying to get us both off."

Juuse bites his lip, trying to hold back his moan. "You're impossible, you know that?" he asks through clenched teeth. Calle grins wickedly and continues to hump Juuse. Pushing through the fog of lust, Juuse pushes Calle again once more and keeps his hand on Calle's chest, holding him back. 

"We're waiting for Pekka," he says in a firm voice. When Calle opens his mouth to protest, he cuts him off. "No. We're waiting."

Calle glares at Juuse for several seconds before rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll behave."

"Glad you're finally seeing reason," Juuse jokes before pulling Calle forward and hugging him. Calle sighs and nuzzles Juuse's neck affectionately. Juuse smiles and kisses Calle's temple, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of his lover. Just as he's about to calm his body, Calle's hand slips inside his sweatpants and wraps around his cock. He pushes Calle away, who smiles innocently at him. 

"Oops. My hand slipped."

Juuse tries to glare up at him but can't stop the moan from slipping from his lips as Calle slowly strokes his cock, moving his hand at a teasingly slow pace. "You are such an asshole."

"Can't hear you over the sound of your moaning," Calle sing songs while giving the base of Juuse's cock a firm squeeze, eliciting a very loud whine from the younger man. Smirking triumphantly, Calle crushes his lips against Juuse, kissing him roughly. 

Right as Calle is pushing Juuse back onto the couch, the sound of the door being unlocked causes them both to sit up and move to opposite ends of the sofa. They're in the process of straightening their clothes when Pekka walks into the house. He takes one look at their flushed faces and mussed up hair and sighs, shaking his head disappointedly. "I asked for one thing and you both disobeyed."

"He started it, Daddy!" Juuse blurts, pointing at Calle. 

"Traitor!" Calle hisses under his breath before turning and smiling sweetly at Pekka. "How was your meeting?"

"Don't change the subject," Pekka replies as he steps further into the living room, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and rolling the sleeves up as he does. "Why didn't you wait for me like I asked?" He stops in front of the couch and looks at both men sitting on the couch. 

Calle gets to his feet and wraps his arms around Pekka's waist, pressing himself against the older man. "I was bored and you know how I get when I'm bored," he explains as he slides his hands down and cups Pekka's ass. "Besides, Juuse was totally begging for me to not wait for you."

"You are such a liar!" Juuse yelps as he leaps to his feet. He looks up at Pekka, eyes wide, and places a hand on Pekka's chest, "I told him to wait, Daddy. Really I did!"

Pekka remains silent for several seconds before untangling himself from both of his lovers and folding his arms across his chest. "Upstairs. Now. The two of you need to be punished for not following instructions."

Calle and Juuse exchange matching looks of glee before running towards the staircase, pushing one another as they race to the bedroom. Pekka watches them go, shaking his head and chuckling under his breath. This was going to be fun.

The two men fight to get through the doorway before Calle was shoving him aside to start yanking his clothes off. "Hey! Daddy didn't say that we could get undressed yet!" Juuse was shaking with arousal and excitement, but being with Pekka for so long has taught him to be patient even when he was on the very brink. This certainly wouldn't be the first time Pekka has punished them for something, especially since Calle was usually the one who started it.

"I know," Calle grins mischievously, licking his lips as he strips down to his boxers and kneels on the floor in his normal position.

Juuse glares at his love as he moves to sit on the edge on their bed. "God, you're such a nymphomaniac."

"Ooh! Did you learn that big word from one of your books?" He asked with a teasing smirk. Juuse blushed and playfully smacked Calle's shoulder.

"Shut up." 

"Never." Calle grinned. "Besides, I love my little bookworm." Juuse rolled his eyes and was about to lean forward for another kiss when the bedroom door opened. Pekka stepped into the room, surveying the activities with a clinical eye. He seemed to like what he saw, but just as Calle was making the perfect image of being submissive for Pekka, he walked over to Juuse instead.

"I know you wouldn't have started without me, but I still have to punish you, baby." He slides his thumb over Juuse's bottom lip. Juuse flicks his tongue against the pad of Pekka's thumb, his eyes dark with lust.

"But, Daddy! I told him to stop," he weakly protests. Pekka shakes his head and tsks.

"That may be but you still got hard without me here." Pekka brings a hand down and cups Juuse through his sweats, the action making Juuse gasp and thrust forward into Pekka's hand. "Not wearing any underwear, either. I'm glad you obeyed me about that today. That's a really good boy." With his other hand, he threads his fingers through Juuse's soft hair. Juuse hums softly and leans into Pekka's hand.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Pekka kisses Juuse's forehead before moving out of his reach and standing in front of Calle. "I'm punishing you first," he says as he folds his arms across his chest and looks Calle up and down, his eyes pausing when they land on the obvious bulge tenting the front of Calle's boxers. "It would appear that you knew that already, didn't you?"

"I just got so bored that I couldn't bear to wait one more second," Calle argues, his eyes not leaving Pekka's. "You know that I have a hard time waiting." Pekka kneels in front of Calle, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I know but you still have to be punished. You won't be getting what you want right away so you'll learn to wait when I ask you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Calle breathes. Chuckling softly, Pekka leans forward and kisses Calle, sliding his fingers through Calle's hair. Behind them, Juuse clenches his hands into fists at his sides, forcing himself to refrain from touching any part of his body. As much as he enjoyed watching his lovers interact with one another, he was starting to get impatient.

After what seems like an eternity, Pekka gets to his feet and looks down at both Juuse and Calle. "Calle, I want you up on the bed with your boxers off. Juuse, Shirt off and keep your sweats on. You know where to put your clothes, now go." Pekka watches with his arms folded across his chest as his two young lovers rush to comply with his command.

They quickly undress, putting their clothes in the hamper Pekka kept in their room. Calle eagerly jumps onto the bed, getting on his hands and knees. He turns his head and winks at Pekka while wiggling his ass suggestively.

"Not like that."

Calle's face falls. "What?"

"Sit down. Back against the headboard. Legs spread wide." Pekka wasn't going to give any room for mistakes during this punishment. Not a single one. He waits patiently as Calle huffs in annoyance but turns around and sits in the position he was told to be in.

"Good. Juuse, come here, baby." Juuse shyly ducks his head as comes to stand beside Pekka.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Sweet boy, I want you in between Calle's legs. Can you do this for me?" He cards his fingers in Juuse's hair and smiles at him.

"Yes, Daddy." Not waiting to be told twice, Juuse quickly scrambles onto the bed and kneels in between Calle's legs, unable to take his eyes off of his lover's hard cock. A bead of precome slides down the shaft and Juuse licks his lips, fighting the urge to lick it off. Glancing up at Calle, he sees that he's already breathing harshly from restraining himself from touching. They both knew they would have to start all over again if either one of them did anything outside of what Pekka asked of them.

Pekka walks around until he's standing at the side of the bed. He slides a hand up and down Juuse's back, lightly tracing his spine. Juuse moans softly, goosebumps prickling his skin at the touch. "Now, Calle, since you started this and don't try to say you didn't, Juuse is going to suck you off. You're not allowed to touch him. He'll be free to suck and touch you all he wants but you're to keep your hands to yourself. Do you understand?"

Calle licks his lips as his hands come down to tightly grip the covers beneath him, "Yes, Sir."

Pekka smiles approvingly and looks over to Juuse. "Make it good for him baby," he says as he gently nudges Juuse forward. Right as Juuse is about to bend down, Pekka stops him with a hand on his shoulder. "One more thing," he adds, looking down at Calle. "You're not allowed to come until I say you can."

Calle's mouth turns down in a pout. "That's not fair!" He's about to protest more when Pekka slides his fingers through Calle's hair and gives the strands a firm tug. Calle groans in response, his pupils dilating further. 

"Are you questioning me?" Pekka tilts his head, one of his eyebrows cocked. "Do you need another punishment?"

"N-no, Sir," Calle replies, giving Pekka an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Sir." 

Pekka releases Calle's hair and tenderly touches his cheek. "That's my good boy," he praises. He leans forward and places a chaste kiss onto Calle's lips before straightening and moving to the chair sitting in the corner of the room. He sits down and nods once at Juuse. "Go ahead, Baby."

Juuse shoots Pekka a smile before he bends down and licks the underside of Calle's cock, feeling it twitch under his tongue. Smirking to himself, he moves up to the head and lightly kisses it. Above him, he can hear Calle grunting with impatience. Ignoring him, Juuse continues to tease Calle, alternating between teasing licks and teasing strokes from his hand. 

"Very good, Baby," Pekka says from where he sits, watching. Flushing at the praise, Juuse decides to give Calle a break and swallows him down to the hilt.

Calle yelps and moves to put his hands in Juuse's hair when Pekka snaps, "Calle. No touching." Groaning in disappointment, Calle lowers his hands back down to the bed and clenches them into fists. Letting his head fall back against the headboard, he loses himself to the pleasure he feels from Juuse's very talented tongue. He can't stop the moans from coming out as Juuse adds his hand to the mix, stroking the parts of Calle's cock that aren't in his mouth. 

All too soon, Calle can feel his orgasm coming. Right as his balls are beginning to draw up, Pekka calls out, "Juuse. Stop!" 

Juuse pulls off of Calle, panting slightly, while Calle lets out a low whine, sweat beading on his forehead as he tries to calm his body. Once he's sure the feeling has passed, he looks over at Pekka who nods. 

"Go ahead, Juuse. Start again."

This continues for several minutes: Juuse bringing Calle right to the brink before he's stopped by Pekka. Finally, Pekka stands and walks over to the bed. He bends down and kisses Juuse softly before turning to look at Calle. 

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" 

Calle nods, tears of frustration forming in the corners of his eyes. "Yes, Sir. I promise I'll be good. Please! Just let me come!"

Pekka gazes at Calle for a couple of seconds before looking over at Juuse. "Go ahead, baby. Finish him off." 

Not wasting a second, Juuse ducks back down and begins to suck Calle off fervently, his mouth and hand moving over him at a fast pace. It's not long before Calle's back arches and he comes with a shout, nonsensical words mixed with curses slipping from his lips as Juuse works him through his orgasm, swallowing every drop. 

When Calle starts to soften, Juuse pulls off and licks the come from his lips before looking up at Pekka with wide eyes. 

"What about me, Daddy?" Pekka smiles tenderly at Juuse and cards his fingers through Juuse's hair. 

"Don't worry, baby. I have just the thing in mind for you." He then motions to his jeans. "Go ahead. Take me out."

Juuse doesn't waste any time in unbuckling Pekka's belt and unzipping the fly. He licks his lips at the sight of Pekka's rock hard erection tenting the front of his underwear, a small wet spot already forming where he leaked precome. He quickly pulls both jeans and underwear down, freeing Pekka's cock, his mouth already starting to water just thinking about tasting him. 

Before he can move, Pekka moves away and opens the drawer of their bedside table. He pulls out the lube and tosses it to Calle who barely manages to catch it. 

"Juuse, take your pants off and get on your knees," he orders as he steps out of his jeans and slowly strokes his cock. "Calle, I want you to prepare Juuse for me."

Calle gives a shark-like grin and licks his lips, "Gladly, Sir." He moves back up to sit behind Juuse as he's getting into a kneeling position on the bed. As he spreads his legs wide so Calle has more room to work, both he and Pekka groan at the sight. "God you're so hot like this, Juice," Calle purrs, giving Juuse's ass a firm smack.

Juuse whines in response and looks up at Pekka, almost pleading to have a taste of his delectable cock. Pekka just strokes himself while he runs his thumb over the younger man's bottom lip. "Soon, baby. Let Calle get you started." Juuse groans in disappointment and nods. Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait long before Calle's fingertips are lightly grazing his hole.

Having already lathered lube onto his fingers, Calle slowly circles Juuse's puckered hole, letting the tip of a finger slip in before quickly pulling it back out. Juuse's breath hitches at the light touch and he bites his lip each time Calle teases him.

Calle places a soothing hand on Juuse's lower back just as he finally pushes a single finger into him. Juuse gasps and tenses at the sudden intrusion but just as quickly relaxes, a shock of pleasure racing up his spine and sparking in his veins. When Calle is up to two fingers, scissoring Juuse open, Pekka stands in front of Juuse, cupping the younger man's face, guiding him to where he really wanted him.

"Get me wet, baby. Let me feel that hot mouth of yours wrapped around my big cock," Pekka orders, pride growing in his chest as he watches his boy's eyes grow even darker. Juuse licks his lips before moving forward and wrapping his lips around the bulbous head, using gentle sucks that he knows that Pekka loves.

Sure enough, Pekka groans as his hand moves from Juuse's face and cups the back of his head. He gently pushes Juuse forward, trying to get him to take more of his cock. When the head of Pekka's cock hits the back of his throat, tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes. He quickly blinks them away and relaxes his throat, letting Pekka use him for his pleasure. 

Between Pekka fucking his mouth and Calle fingering him open, Juuse's body is abuzz with pleasure. His cock throbs as though it's reminding Juuse that it's still there and as much as Juuse would love to touch himself, he knows that Pekka won't allow it. It was a major rule set by the older man when he was dishing out his punishments. Instead, he holds onto the covers as if his life depended on it.

Before Juuse knows what is happening, Pekka was pulling him off, tugging on his hair as he's made to look up at Pekka. "I think it's time we move this along. Daddy's ready to take you now, baby," he says as he runs his thumb along Juuse's bottom lip.

As Calle is slipping his fingers out, Juuse groans at the loss, his head falling forward and he tries to catch his breath. Calle moves aside and sits back against the head of the bed to watch the rest of the show. He had gotten hard again just from prepping Juuse and wanted to jerk off while watching Pekka fuck him.

"Calle, go get the ribbon," the order from Pekka snaps him out of his daze and he's scrambling to grab said item out of the drawer of their nightstand. When he turns to hand Pekka the silk ribbon, Juuse is already laying on the bed next to Calle with his wrists crossed above his head.

When Calle hands him the ribbon, Pekka leans over and kisses Calle. "Good boy," he murmurs against Calle's lips. As he's sitting back up, he tells him, "Because you did so well, you're allowed to enjoy yourself while Juuse receives his punishment." Calle licks his lips and grins proudly as he goes back to laying beside Juuse..

"Thank you, sir. I will definitely enjoy myself and very thoroughly if I might add."

"I'm sure," Pekka chuckles bringing his focus back to Juuse. He slides a hand down Juuse's chest, smiling when he feels his lover trembling with want. He had the ability to play Juuse like a finely tuned instrument. his beauty and obedience completely under his command. He leans forward and ties the ribbon around Juuse's wrist, doing so that gives Juuse the ability to untie it at any moment. They also had safe words for him to use if it all became too much for him. 

"Okay?" Pekka asks him, studying Juuse closely. As much as he wanted to just take the boy right then and there, he needed Juuse's consent first. Contrary to how it appeared, Juuse was the one with all the control.

Juuse nods and gives Pekka a reassuring smile. "Yes, Daddy. I want you inside of me." After a few seconds, he remembers his place and adds, "Please."

"What's your safe word?"

"Karhu."

"Very good, baby," Pekka says, unable to stop the smile from coming to his face. He leans forward and kisses Juuse sweetly. "Minun pikkukarhu," he whispers against his lips. Juuse sighs contentedly in response.

They had started this way long before Calle had come along, but when Calle was added to the mix, it just made things even better for their relationship. Pekka never had to truly worry as much anymore whenever he had late nights at the office or had to leave on business trips.

Before, he hated having to leave Juuse on his own. He knew Juuse was fully capable of handling himself, but the problem was at night. Juuse had terrible dreams if Pekka wasn't there with him and he would always find him awake whenever he got back home late or being called in the middle of the night whenever he was out of town. Calle had seen how tired and shook up the pair were one day when they met up for lunch and offered to help in any way. Pekka was hesitant at first but reluctantly agreed. It started small at first: Calle would come over and keep Juuse company while Pekka was at work. Eventually, he started to spend the night if Pekka went out of town. 

After a few weeks of this, Pekka discovered that Calle had developed feelings for his boy. One day he asked if Juuse felt the same and soon the three of them had entered into a new relationship with each other. Pekka had to get a bigger bed to hold all three of them, but it was worth it whenever he would come home to find his two lovers curled up to together when he came home late at night. He felt complete in a way that he hadn't in years and that was saying a lot. 

After surveying his handiwork one last time, he picks up the bottle of lube where Calle had left it and spreads it over his cock, making sure it was nice and wet. As he's settling in between Juuse's legs, he says, "I'm sure you realized exactly what your punishment is, didn't you, baby?"

Juuse whimpers and wriggles impatiently. "Yes, Daddy. I didn't push Calle away, so I'm not allowed to touch you while you fuck me."

"That's right, baby. Now, you know your safe word if it becomes too much. I'm not going to stop unless you say it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Pekka nods approvingly and brings his hand down to circle Juuse's loose hole with his thumb. This elicits a moan from both of his lovers. He glances over at Calle who is slowly stroking his cock as he watches the proceedings with dark, lust-filled eyes.

He smiles at Calle before turning his attention back to Juuse. He lines himself up with Juuse's entrance and slowly pushes inside of his boy's wet tight heat. Juuse lets out a guttural moan and arches his back as Pekka's cock stretches open even further, filling him up like nothing else. No other man or toy could compare with how good Pekka felt inside of him. 

Once he bottoms out, Pekka looks down at Juuse and asks, "Are you still with me?" Juuse nods as he meets Pekka's eyes. 

"I'm ready, Daddy. Fuck me."

Pekka growls softly and slips Juuse's legs over his shoulders before he begins thrusting in and out of his lover, slowly at first and gradually speeding up. Calle watches this unfold with dark eyes, his hand moving over his own cock at a languid pace. A need to join in rises up and he can't stop himself from ducking his head and kissing Juuse hard. 

Juuse moans into Calle's mouth and wishes he could touch the gorgeous man lying beside him. As if sensing Juuse's needs, Calle pulls away and looks up at Pekka. "May I suck Juuse off?" 

Pekka slows his thrusts and smiles approvingly at Calle. "Yes, you may. Thank you for asking first, sweet boy." 

Calle flushes at the praise before turning back to kiss Juuse once more. As he's deepening the kiss, he slides a hand down Juuse's torso, feeling the muscles of Juuse's stomach trembling. Breaking the kiss, Calle tucks his head into the crook of Juuse's neck and gently sucks a small mark onto the thin skin, already imagining the bruise that will be left behind. 

"Please...Calle," Juuse whimpers, his entire body shaking with need. With each deep thrust of Pekka's cock, his own leaks profusely, a small puddle of precome forming on his stomach. Calle presses a kiss onto the mark before moving down the bed. After lapping up the precome from Juuse's skin, he wraps his lips around Juuse and lightly sucks on the head before swallowing him down to the hilt. 

Juuse cries out, nonsensical words spilling from his lips as pleasure courses through his veins. The combination of Pekka inside of him and Calle's mouth around him, he knows he won't last very long. He forces his eyes open and looks up at Pekka beseechingly. 

"D-daddy? I...I want to come," he whimpers as he wriggles and writhes. Calle pulls off of Juuse's cock and brings a hand down to pin Juuse's hips to the bed before looking up at Pekka for instructions. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" Pekka asks as he adjusts the angle of his cock and brushes Juuse's prostate with his next thrust. 

"Yes! I'll be good, Daddy! I promise!" he sobs, his entire body vibrating with need. "Please let me come!" 

Satisfied with his answer, Pekka nods at Calle who grins and continues to suck Juuse off. Pekka tightens his grip on Juuse and fucks him hard and fast, his own climax rising up within him. Juuse comes first, his mouth open in a silent scream. Calle hums happily and swallows every shot, milking every drop from Juuse. The fluttering of Juuse's walls around him pushes Pekka over the edge and he comes with a grunt, spilling deep inside of his lover. 

As he's slowing his thrusts, he feels a hand on his leg. He looks over and sees that Calle is still hard and biting his lip. 

"Can I have him now?" he asks Pekka, nodding at Juuse who is still shivering from aftershocks. Pekka slowly pulls out of Juuse and lays down beside him. He murmurs praises while he carefully unties the ribbon from Juuse's wrists. As he's massaging Juuse's wrists, he says, "It's up to you, kultaseni." 

Both men look down at Juuse, waiting for his answer. After a few moments, Juuse nods. "I want it," he pants. He lifts his head and looks at Calle from beneath hooded eyes. "I want you to come inside me too.". 

 

Pekka nods. "Be careful with him," he tells Calle. Nodding, Calle lines himself up and pushes inside of Juuse. He groans softly, marveling at how loose and wet Juuse is after Pekka. It doesn't take long before he's coming for the second time that afternoon. 

He pulls out and flops onto the bed on the other side of Juuse, wrapping his arm around the younger man's waist and nuzzling his neck. 

"You both did well," Pekka says softly. One hand is playing with Juuse's hair while his other is holding Calle's. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Daddy,," Juuse slurs, his body boneless and his brain fuzzy. Pekka kisses the top of Juuse's head. Pekka decides that cleaning up can wait and he and Calle cuddle with Juuse, the three of them basking in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to us on Twitter and Tumblr! Ashley: Hawkeye-Squared/@Hawkeye_Squared Jess: SuperDarkRose/@SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly welcomed as they feed the muse!


End file.
